Next year we will continue our work especially on the cockroach and rodent systems. In roaches our major effort will be to perfect the "restrained preparation" which is an essential technical prerequisite for many approaches (not all) to our primary goal of studying the interaction of the bilaterally distributed pacemakers in the insect's optic lobes. One of the first specific experiments that will follow will concern the mutual re-entrainment of the two pacemakers experimentally set 180 degrees out of phase by thermodes implanted into each optic lobe. In rodents our major efforts will be: (1) to continue development of a computerized system for the reduction of Mouse EEG data sotred on tape; and (2) experiments using DC and RF ablation examining the region of the suprachiasmatic nucleus for circadian pacemakers regulating activity/rest and sleep/wakefulness cycles. Incidental to these efforts we will continue theoretical (and experimental) work on the mechanism of the entrainment of circadian pacemakers.